


Blood and Sex

by sadflowerprince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Consensual Violence, Disembowelment, Emetophobia, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Okay just like anything and everything gross, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shit what else, Vomiting, organ eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadflowerprince/pseuds/sadflowerprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire has kept his pet as a sex toy for so long now<br/>But even that is starting to get boring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Gore.  
> Blood.  
> Death.  
> Vomit.
> 
> Just like-- don't read if you are easily squeamish I guess.  
> I haven't wrote fanfic in a long time. So excuse my shifty writing.

It wouldn’t be much longer now

Aoba.. No. You couldn’t even call him Aoba anymore. Aoba is gone. Reason is gone. All that is left is Desire.

Desire spent every day with the Beast that used be to his dear friend Koujaku. It was his fault Koujaku became broken, but Desire doesn’t mind. Their relationship is more fun this way… more aggressive, more fulfilling.

In the deep pits of the Oval Tower is a prison cell made just for Koujaku. Daily, sometimes even multiple times daily, Desire makes a special visit. When the door to the prison room opens, Koujaku knows what is coming next. He growls with anticipation. He is nothing like the person he used to be. A beast with only two animalistic desires, blood and sex. All Desire wanted was to be brutally abused. Sexually. Desire would allow his Beast lover to drive him to the brink of death almost during their love making. It gave him a rush nothing else could.

But lately, even the violent fucking sessions were beginning to bore Desire. He needed something more. He needed to be destroyed.

***

“Koujaku~” Desire’s voice sang out as he opened the door to the prison room. “We are going to have an extra fun day today.” A small chuckle.

Koujaku growled in response. Ever since his transformation, he has never spoken a word. Just grunts and growls. Further proving that the Beast is no longer anything human.

Desire starts unlocking the cell and invites himself in. “You know, I always appreciate coming to see you. Today I want something different, though. I want you to destroy me.”

Koujaku looks up to Desire with an almost puzzled expression on his face.

“You heard me.” Desire hissed. “I want you to destroy me. Letting you fuck and tear me apart until I am nearly dead is becoming old. Stale. Boring. I want you to end it. I want to thrust into me until you can’t come anymore. I want you tear apart me apart and eat my flesh until blood no longer drips out. I want you to give me the ultimate pleasure. You would like that, no?”

Before Desire can say anything else, Koujaku leaps and tackles him down. He lets out a snarl in Desire’s ear.

“You were always good for nothing except a sex toy.” Desire smirks. “That’s the only thing that drives you. You’re disgusting. I love that.” He reaches his arm up and begins to pet Koujaku’s hair like a dog.

Koujaku bites Desire’s arm in response, immediately drawing blood.

“Good boy. Always obeying your master.” He leans forward and kisses Koujaku’s cheek.

A strong punch strikes Desire’s face. His head slams down on the hard concrete floor, dazing him. In the fog Koujaku begins ripping off Desire’s clothing with his claws. In the frenzy he leaves scratches all over Desire’s torso and legs, tricking blood.

As Desire comes to, he looks down to see only bits and pieces of his clothing remains. “Continue, dog.” He orders to Koujaku.

The Beast strikes Desire’s chest in anger.

“What, dog?” Desire says with a giggle. “Oh, do you not like that name? It’s true though. My obedient little dog. Always obeying me because you can’t control your desires. Go on, dog, destroy me.”

Koujaku leaps on top on Desire, grabbing both of his arms and pinning him down. He grabs at Desire’s neck with his fangs and bites down, releasing warm, red droplets. He begins to lick it up, savoring the rusty stench. Desire can’t contain himself and lets out a moan. Again, and again, fangs drive into his neck.

Desire can feel himself getting hard. His erect cock pokes again Koujaku’s stomach, gaining his attention. A snarl and Koujaku hurries down towards his Master’s cock. He runs his tongue along the head, paying attention to the glans. Desire takes in shallow breaths, trying to suppress his moans. Suddenly Koujaku takes the whole thing into his mouth. Bobbing his head back in forth. Desire can’t hold I anymore, and lets out low, breathy moans. He grabs the Beast’s hair and shoves his face all the way to the base. A bite. A yelp. The smell of rust grows stronger. Desire looks down to see blood beginning to drip out of Koujaku’s mouth.

“Ah..” Desire moans. “Slow down, dog. You are going to make your Master come already. We don’t want to spoil the fun too soon.” He grabs the Beast’s hair once again in an attempt to pull him off. Instead of obeying, he clamps his teeth down, dragging along the cock as Desire desperately tries to pull him off. His cock is a bloody mess.

Koujaku’s mouth drips with blood. He looks into Desire’s eyes with rage. Desire looks down to see that his pet’s cock throbbing. “I know what you want. Do it.” The Beast grabs Desire, flipping his body over with a loud thud. In what feels like one smooth motion, he grabs onto his Master’s hips and bring his ass up to his cock, entering his body. No preparation, no lube. Only the blood from his cock that has now splattered all over his thighs.

Desire moans out in pain. He had no chance to prepare himself. His ass clamps down on Koujaku’s cock. His body tries to reject the foreign object, and as hard as he tries, Desire cannot control it. The tightness only hurts him more. As Koujaku pants above him, Desire can feel his asshole begin to tear, dripping even more blood down his thighs. Thankfully, this smoothens up the process, and the Beast can fully enter his play toy. Koujaku’s shallow breath quicken, as groans begin to escape from his mouth.

“You know, after I am gone, you won’t have anyone else. Except maybe your hand.” Desire laughs at his own joke. “No one else will want a monster like you. I am the only one who will ever love you.”

Koujaku grabs onto Desire’s hair and yanks on it, in an attempt to shut him up. With each plunge his pulls on the silky, white hair harder, allowing himself to enter even deeper. Quicker. Harder. The lewd sounds of their skin slapping, moans, and fluids echo throughout the prison cell. It isn’t too much longer before Koujaku releases himself. He grabs firmly onto Desire’s hips once again and enters as deeply as he possibly can, releasing his burning hot cum inside his Master’s asshole. When Desire feels the sensation of his ass being filled, he can’t help but to orgasm too.

Both collapse to the floor, panting, exhausted. Cum, mixed with blood, slowly leaks out of Desire’s ass onto the cold cement. He has no strength left, he cannot even support himself up.

“Koujaku…” He lets out a weak whisper, wondering if he can even be heard. “You did good… I know you can do better.” Even in his weakest state, he can never be satisfied. “I told you to finish me, but here I am. Still breathing. Still alive.”

Behind him he can still hear pants and low grunts coming from Koujaku. “At least flip me over so I can see you. Your face is so cute after you come.”

With a swipe the Beast obeys. Desire looks his lover over, his hair entangled in his claws, and his blood covering him groin. “Disgusting. You have made yourself a mess.” Finally regaining some strength he crawls over. “I guess I will have to clean you up. You really can’t do anything on your own, can you?” Desire runs his tongue along the Beast’s groin, lapping up his own blood. It was a horrible taste. He wanted to gag, but he tried his best to suppress it. He cleaned up as much as he could. Only a little bit left, but he could feel his body rejecting anything more. He tried to ignore his body’s urge, and kept licking. His body finally told him that was enough.

He choked, and vomited everything he just licked up. Blood mixed with bile. The smell of blood mixed with acid filled the room. He threw up all over Koujaku’s groin. In return, he growled. The acidic bile burned. He grabbed Desire and threw him down In anger.

Desire threw up again. Barely had the energy to turn his head to the side and let it glow out. He started to gag on it, barely breathing, but Koujaku didn’t notice. Even if he did, he wouldn’t care. He was too busy digging deeper and deeper into Desire’s torso, reaching down to his organs.

Desire spit what he could out of his mouth. “I don’t have much left….” He struggled to say. “You did good, made me proud. I’ll always love you, your only lover.”

Koujaku reached up and swung at Desire’s face. Desire yelped and more vomit exited his mouth. “Disgusting dog…” He smirked one last time.

The Beast reached down, disemboweling his Master. Ripping up every and any organ his could. He reached up to his chest, breaking ribs apart with ease. Then he felt it. The heart. The only thing keeping Desire going. The pulse was slow, almost nonexistent.

Koujaku didn’t resist. He ripped his lover’s heart out, and bit into it like a fresh apple.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry  
> I am so sorry


End file.
